Christmas Eve
by Surrendered to Christ
Summary: The gang stops by to help Bakura's adopted son, Shadow, celebrate a special day. [Sequel to A Soul's Last Mission.]


Here it is! A short, one-shotsequel to A Soul's Last Mission. This was originally written to be the epilogue, but i decided it was too long, so here it is instead, as an independent fic!

This takes place very shortly after the epilogue.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

The sunlight poured lazily into the living room of the Kaiba Mansion. The heavy storm that had blanketed the city in a layer of white, glistening snow had finally passed, leaving behind a still, peaceful silence. Once again, the sun appeared, after having been hidden by angry storm clouds for over a week.

A few brave birds that had stayed behind to tough out the winter perched on the bare branches of trees, singing their praises to the sun and the warmth it brought.

Inside the house, it was quite. The atmosphere was light and merry. The house itself seemed to be singing, as if sensing the joyful mood.

Seto Kaiba relaxed at the kitchen table with a steaming mug of coffee in his hands. He was smiling lightly, more at ease and happy than he had been in a while. At the moment, he was quite pleased with himself for having successfully defended and saved his kitchen from the chaos that was more commonly known as the former Tomb Robber.

Speaking of whom…

Bakura was in the living room, grumbling darkly to himself about uppity CEOs and how nobody trusted him. The yami was sitting as close to the blazing fire in the fireplace as he possibly could without getting singled by the crackling flames.

"Snow," he growled with contempt, changing the subject of his monologue as a shiver passed through him. "I hate this weather."

Right on cue, the front door opened, sending a blast of cold air into the house.

Bakura yelped. "Shut the door!"

A raven haired man poked his head in a smirked at the teen huddled by the fire. "Cold, Bakura?"

"Dammit, Mokuba! Close the door!" the Egyptian moaned, wrapping his arms around himself to conserve his body heat.

"Mokie 'nii-chan? Why aren't you goin' in?" a young, inquiring voice sounded from behind the laughing young man.

"I'm getting 'Kura-kun used to the winter weather." Mokuba replied, stepping into the house, still sniggering.

"You're cruel." Bakura snapped.

A child padded in after the young Kaiba. The boy was bundled up snugly in a heavy coat. He was soaked from head to toe, and water trailed behind him.

"Otou-sama!" the boy grinned, bouncing over to Bakura. "Guess what? We got to make a snowman 'n everything!"

"That's great, Shadow-chan…" the teen replied. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why in the world the child was so happy about playing in the cold, wet stuff called snow.

Mokuba chuckled at Shadow's childish enthusiasm.

Seto came into the room. "Shadow-chan, off the carpet. You're getting it wet." Obediently, the child obeyed. "Why didn't'cha come out ta pway, Seto-ojichan? It was fun!"

"Maybe later." The CEO smiled. "You need to go the bed now."

"Aww…" Shadow pouted. "I don't wanna…I'm not tired…"

"Bed." Seto said firmly. "The doctor said you needed rest."

"But I still wanna pway!" Shadow crossed his arms, imitating Seto's posture. He was really learning to speak up for himself in front of his guardians. Seto couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"If you want to stay up late, you need to sleep." The brunette said. "Or else you won't get to stay up with everyone else!"

Shadow hesitated, then sighed. "Awright…"

"Good. Come on, let's get you into the bath to warm you up." Seto took the child's coat off and picked him up.

"Can I have hot chocolate?" Shadow asked hopefully.

"Sure. I'll make it while you're taking your bath." Seto smiled, starting up the stairs.

"Goodness, Bakura, it's not that cold." Mokuba rolled his eyes at the teen, who had just edged closer to the flames. "You better watch out. It's gonna burn you."

"Will you turn up the thermostat?" the yami asked, teeth chattering.

"Oh, alright." The young man rolled his eyes, and left the room.

A moment later, the doorbell rang.

Bakura stayed where he was. No way was he going to get up.

The bell rang again. When no one answered, the frustrated visitor started pressing the bell repeatedly.

"Bakura! Open the door!" Seto called down the stairs.

"NO!"

"DO IT!" two voices replied at the same time. Apparently, Mokuba had sided with his brother.

"Oh, screw it all…" the spirit dragged himself up and, bracing himself for the rush of cold air, yanked the door open.

"About time!" Malik yelled. "You think it's warm out there?!"

"Oh, shut up!" Bakura snarled. "You made me leave the fire!"

"The stuff is horrible." Marik shuddered, hurrying into the warm house. "Snow! Good thing we never had it in Egypt!"

"I concur!" the other yami muttered, going back to the fire.

Seto and Mokuba came in twenty minutes later to see three people warming themselves by the fireplace.

"Egyptians," Seto sighed. "I'll make you something warm to drink."

"Hi, Malik, Marik! Long time no see!" Mokuba grinned.

"Yeah. How've you been, squirt?"

"Take that back!"

* * *

Outside, Ryou stepped out his car and stretched. "I love snow!"

"Me too!" Yugi smiled, coming out of the back. "It's always so pretty."

"And so fun to play in!" Joey added, climbing out of the passenger seat, sounding every bit like the sixteen year old he had once been.

"Look at that!" Ryou suddenly laughed, pointing.

Out in the front lawn was a snowman that strangely resembled Bakura.

* * *

"Ok, so the gang's all here!" Mokuba grinned, looking around at the people gathered in the room. "We're going to have _fun!"_

"I'm scared," Bakura muttered.

Marik gave a muffled laugh.

"I'm cold!" Malik complained.

"Then put on a sweater!" Yugi replied exasperatedly. "You're wearing a sleeveless! Of course you're cold!"

"Yes, but it's made out of wool," the bleach-blond hikari defended.

"What about me? I'm freezing! And I'm wearing a sweater!" Bakura groaned.

"Perhaps you're just weird., Joey suggested.

"Perhaps you've got a death wish," Bakura countered, glaring.

"Hush!" Ryou voice made the group fall silent. "He's coming!"

"Otou-sama?" Shadow's voice echoed through the dark house. The stairs were the only things lighted. "Why's it so dark?"

Getting no reply, Shadow frowned. He could've sworn he'd heard voices…

"'tou-sama?" the child asked tentatively, poking his head into the kitchen. There was no one there.

Starting to feel scared, the child walked quietly into the living room. Strange. The fire had been put out-

He heard a muffled giggle, and froze.

"Who's there?" he asked suspiciously, trying to sound brave.

He heard the laughing grow louder. Then there was a series of soft noises, and the laughter was stifled.

"Hello?" he called timidly.

All at once, the lights turned on, and he was swept into the air.

Shadow yelped, eyes widening.

"SURPRISE!" suddenly, the room was alive with people. From behind the couch, someone was heard roaring with uncontrollable laughter.

"Wha?" Shadow looked down, to see Ryou grinning up at him. "Hi there, Shadow-chan!"

"Onii-chan!" he squealed happily. "You're here!"

"Hey, Shadow-chan!" Yugi grinned, taking the boy and hugging him. "It's been a while!"

"Yugi-ojichan!" Shadow laughed gleefully.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Malik smirked, swinging the child away from Yugi and up onto his shoulders. "Hey, you've grown!"

"Joey, you ruined it!" Mokuba scowled. Joey was struggling to stand, for he kept succumbing to fits of laughter.

"S-sorry!" the blonde gasped. "I couldn't help-"

He collapsed again into a fit of giggles.

"Leave it to the mutt." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Shadow-chan, c'mere!" Bakura reached up and swept the child into his own arms.

"Otou-sama!" the boy cried, wrapping his arms around the yami. Looking up, he asked, "What's going on? How come everyone's here? I thought it was only Ryou onii-chan coming."

"Shadow-chan, do you know what day it is?" Bakura asked, eyes dancing mischievously.

"Mokie 'nii-chan said it was Christmas Eve." Shadow cocked his head.

"Yes. But it's a special day for another reason." Bakura smiled.

"What?" the boy asked curiously.

"It's the day I met you, one year ago," Bakura exclaimed, lifting the child up. "It's your birthday, Shadow-chan!"

The child stared in disbelief.

"We're all here to help you celebrate!" Joey smiled, finally managing to stand up.

"So you get to be the star tonight," Mokuba chirped in.

"What would you like to do first?" Ryou asked.

"I-I donno…" Shadow still look a bit overwhelmed. No wait…he look _very _overwhelmed. He had never celebrated a birthday before…

"I say let's eat cake!" Joey declared.

"Dummy, you don't get to decide!" Marik smacked the blonde upside the head.

"I want cake! And ice cream!" Shadow perked up. "Lwots of ice-cream!" He added excitedly.

"So it is! C'mon! We'll eat the dessert, then tackle dinner!" Seto stood. Bakura let the boy down onto the floor and Shadow bounded into the kitchen, Joey right behind him, now acting for all the world like a five-year-old.

"A year." Seto said quietly, coming to walk beside Bakura as they made their way into the kitchen. "I can't believe it been a year."

Bakura didn't reply.

They entered the kitchen, where Yugi had brought out the cake they had all helped pick. It was a huge chocolate ice-cream cake. On the top, written in red and white icing, were the words, "Happy Birthday, Shadow-chan!"

Bakura watched as the child laughed delightedly upon seeing the cake. _His_ cake. He watched, a soft smile upon his face, as the candles were lighted and the room was darkened. He watched as Shadow was told to make a wish.

He watched as the candles, all seven of them, were blown out as one.

_Happy Birthday, Shadow-chan._

* * *

Hoped you liked it! And I'm thinking about a longer sequel/prequel/whatever. Don't worry.

As usual, please review!


End file.
